There are regulatory bodies that control the use of various signal frequencies and blocks of frequencies as spectrums. However, as use of wireless communication techniques continues to grow, efficient utilization of spectrums is becoming increasingly important to provide the frequencies necessary for supporting the various transmissions.
Some regulated spectrums of frequencies are (or were at one time) dedicated specifically for certain entities. For example, some frequencies often are dedicated to users preferred by those regulatory bodies, for applications such as radar, radios, et cetera. However, in order to maximize spectrum utilization, some of these spectrums may be conditionally available to users not preferred by those regulatory bodies.
To employ all frequencies in the most efficient way, it will be necessary for technology to observe and support the conditions by which can be shared by these various entities while remaining interoperable with legacy connectivity systems.